


The Crucial Piece

by chellefic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Sherlock and an intimate moment post-A Scandal in Belgravia. Minor spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crucial Piece

John arched, hands clutching at Sherlock's back. Reaching between them, Sherlock curled his hand around John's prick, stroking in exactly the way he knew John preferred when he was close to orgasm. He liked slower, longer strokes at the beginning, but now was the time for quick and tight.

"Fuck, Sherlock," John gasped.

Sherlock's own control was becoming frayed. Even he had his limits and John's body warm and close around his prick while John writhed and gasped Sherlock's name was definitely the point at which Sherlock's control gave way to pure wanton desire.

John lifted his hips, his body meeting Sherlock's, the room filled with the sounds of their fucking, the scent of it, the whole sensory explosion that was sex with John.

John's hips jerked, his fluids spurting across Sherlock's palm and his muscles tightening around Sherlock, pulling Sherlock into orgasm along with him.

Spent, Sherlock relaxed into John, his forehead resting on the pillow next to John's ear.

Hands moving slowly over Sherlock's back, calming them both, John said, "For a virgin, you're awfully good at that."

"For a straight man, you're awfully pleased by having a cock up your arse," Sherlock answered. John laughed, dislodging Sherlock's softened cock. "I want a cigarette," Sherlock said, dropping onto the bed beside him.

"No."

"You're no fun."

"I think I've just demonstrated how very fun I am," John answered, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Sherlock's waist.

Having no reason to resist the urge, Sherlock pressed his cheek to John's hair. "Much more fun than that teacher imagined, I'm sure."

"Oh, I don't know. Jeanette had a pretty vivid imagination."

"Can we not talk about your conquests?"

"You brought it up," John kissed his chest, not far from a nipple. "And you're the one who insists I date women."

"You know my reasons." Sherlock really did want a cigarette now.

"I don't think we're fooling Moriarty."

"He's not the only danger."

"Every time I claim to be straight I keep expecting someone to point out I'm protesting a bit too much."

Rolling John onto his back, Sherlock leaned down to kiss him. "At least you get to be interested in sex. I have to pretend to be a virgin."

"Which you were, before me," John pointed out, stroking Sherlock's back again. He was obviously quite fond of Sherlock's back, to which Sherlock had no objection.

"You were straight until you met me."

"Mostly."

Sherlock frowned. "Mostly?"

"There was this one bloke. He offered to show me his if I'd show him mine."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed even more.

"I was rather disappointed actually," John said.

"Good."

"Although the risk of getting caught did add to the excitement. If my mum had needed fresh linens, we'd have been done for."

"Your mother was home?" That sounded far more adventurous than anything Sherlock had imagined John getting up to.

"There just aren't that many places five-year-olds can go for a bit of 'show me yours.'" John was openly grinning, clearly on the verge of laughter.

Sherlock would have been irritated, except he'd grown to quite like it when John grinned and laughed in bed. "Other than the linen cupboard, apparently."

"What did you do when you became curious about bodies and sex?" John asked, giving Sherlock a quick squeeze. "Read books?"

"Mmmm." Sherlock had read books, although they had all seemed to be lacking some crucial piece of information Sherlock couldn't name. "I also snuck into my parents room and hid in the cupboard."

The surprise on John's face lasted only a moment before giving way to laughter. "Only you."

"It seemed the most expeditious way of satisfying my curiosity."

"Did it make you less curious?"

"Yes. I lost interest in the entire matter."

John laughed again. "I would've too. How old were you?"

"Seven."

Shaking his head, John pulled Sherlock down until he was resting on John's chest, his head beneath John's chin. "No wonder you were put off sex."

"I wasn't put off sex. It was more that I didn't see the point."

"I doubt anyone does, before puberty."

"By the time I reached puberty, I was quite convinced I never wanted to be that close to another human being." It was the truth, but Sherlock regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. John always became tense and quiet when Sherlock spoke about his life before John. Sherlock hated John's pity, although John claimed he didn't pity Sherlock, he was sad for him. As far as Sherlock could tell the two were one and the same.

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

Turning his head until his lips brushed skin, Sherlock kissed John's chest. "Me, too."


End file.
